


Альбом

by Angiras, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Стив смотрит старые фото.





	Альбом

Стив не поклонник военных праздников. Когда он только очнулся в двадцать первом веке, то поддался настроению. В День ветеранов он отгладил свой мундир, примерил его со всеми регалиями, спрятал в шкаф, натянул джинсы, надвинул пониже кепку и отправился к Бруклинскому военному мемориалу. Наверное, стоило это сделать в День победы в Европе, ведь Баки погиб именно там. Он покрутился немного на улице и вернулся домой, приготовил как умел ужин, поел и лег спать с чувством незавершенности. Сначала Стив думал, что нужно было согласиться поучаствовать в официальной части. Потом вспомнил, что пока бродил по городу, не встретил никого в знакомой форме. Потом – понял, что все остальные умерли, и сам заснул мертвым сном.

Стив не горел желанием повторять попытку. Но последние полгода были трудными, и это был первый праздник после того, как суд и медкомиссия наконец вынесли вердикт, что Баки не опасен, ему больше необязательно неотлучно находиться в башне Старка, и Стив может забрать его домой. Наверное, День окончания Второй мировой войны не лучший повод. Стоило набраться терпения и дождаться Дня благодарения или Рождества, или найти в интернете какую-нибудь веселую ерунду вроде Дня сладостей или Дня опозданий. Но Стив, если говорить о Баки, и так слишком опоздал, а к сладкому Баки теперь равнодушен. Может быть, все дело в самом Стиве, и он больше не умеет придумывать штуки, на которые потом не поставят печать вооруженные силы США.

Стив сходу ставит крест на идее с переодеванием, потому что не хочет сам, да и у Баки нет военной формы – только костюм Зимнего Солдата. Он проходил как «личные вещи», поэтому Стив забрал его домой. Костюм лежал в глубине шкафа, и больше всего Стиву хотелось заложить полку кирпичом.

Выходить из дома – тоже не лучшая идея. Баки невиновен, у Стива есть целая коробка документов, официально подтверждающих его статус военнопленного. Если нужно, Стив готов обойти с ней весь дом, весь район, весь город, постучаться в каждую дверь, рассказывая, что Зимнего Солдата больше нет, а есть только Джеймс Барнс – хороший парень с плохой судьбой. Но сегодня это ни к чему. У них праздник, а Баки, как губка, впитывает все, что о нем говорят. И выходит, что людей, которые советуют ему пустить себе пулю в лоб, если у него еще осталась совесть, – много, а Стив – один.

Стив подзывает Баки, садится на диван и кладет на колени тяжелый фотоальбом. Его подарили пару лет назад, когда он сдуру согласился прийти на открытие выставки Капитана Америки. Альбом выглядит так, как, по мнению сотрудников музея, должен выглядеть альбом родом из сороковых. Он обтянут потертым синим бархатом, а в центр впечатана фотография младенца. Это мог быть любой младенец, но Стив вынужден был с досадой признать, что, скорее всего, сотрудники музея имели в виду его самого.

У него никогда не было альбома с фотографиями. Фото стоили денег, и Стив считал, что стоит потратить их более разумно, а не пытаться увековечить свое лицо. Он видел его в зеркале по несколько раз в день и не думал, что может появиться кто-то, кому он захочет показать, как из болезненного ребенка превращался в болезненного мужчину. И те несколько карточек, что у него были, он хранил просто между страниц подходящей по размеру книги.

Баки садится рядом, кладет голову Стиву на плечо, и тот открывает первую страницу. Внутри альбом еще меньше напоминает те старые, что Стив видел раньше. Фотокарточки выглядят ненастоящими. Он узнает их, но заметно, несмотря на ажурные края или замысловато обрезанные углы, что они отпечатаны совсем недавно.

И – главное – кто станет тратить целую страницу на одно единственное фото? Страницы фотоальбомов, которые доводилось видеть Стиву, были заклеены карточками вдоль и поперек, а небольшое пространство между ними – испещрено записями, датами, именами, событиями. Этот же альбом, при всей стройности оформления, оказался очень скупым на содержание. Как, в общем-то, часто случалось в этом времени. Иногда Стив и сам себя чувствовал здесь избыточным, неуместным. Баки, каким он теперь стал, больше подходил этому миру. Он – чистый лист после всего, что с ним сделали, с несколькими хаотично нанесенными линиями. Удивительно, что нынешняя жизнь так упорно пыталась вобрать в себя Стива и отвергала Баки.

Стив быстро пролистывает первые страницы. Здесь фотографии его матери, детские фото, есть даже карточка с семейством Барнсов. Баки не узнает их, и ему не интересно. Стив же не может смотреть на них. Военных фотографий больше, и Стив останавливается на них. Баки, кажется, нравится. Он хмыкает, когда видит Стива в окружении кордебалета, и тычет пальцем в фото, как будто проверяя, закачаются ли маленькие крылья на капюшоне, имитирующем шлем. Он ерзает на диване, когда видит парадное фото Капитана Америки в том же костюме, который был на Стиве на хеликэрриере.

Здесь много фотографий Баки. Стив не помнит, как их делали, но его часто снимали для хроник. Составитель, должно быть, очень старался, чтобы альбом не походил на рекламный буклет, и выискал побольше «живых» снимков: в штабе, на привале, по дороге с задания. Скорее всего, Баки попал в альбом ненарочно. Просто он всегда был рядом.

Баки всегда в движении. Он крутит в руках нож или зажигалку, жует травинку, поправляет воротник. Даже на групповых фото, где все стоят по стойке смирно, кажется, что вспышка фотоаппарата застала Баки, когда он собирался обернуться или окликнуть кого-то. Баки везде улыбается. Стив не помнит, чтобы он был особенно весел на войне, но на снимках запечатлены именно моменты его радости. Должно быть, тому, кто делал досье №17, пришлось постараться, чтобы найти кадр, где Баки казался бы растерянным и напуганным, а не веселым и самоуверенным. 

Баки больше не улыбается. Стив гладит фото. Он отчаянно хочет туда, в черно-белый кадр, где яркий день, но Баки сияет ярче солнца. Не насовсем, только набраться сил, на мгновение уткнуться в теплое плечо и ни о чем не думать. А дальше он снова будет справляться сам.

– Я стану таким, – слышит Стив над самым ухом и вспоминает, что он здесь не один. – Обещаю. Только не прямо сейчас. Сейчас у меня не получается.

– Что?

– Ты плачешь, – говорит Баки.

– Это от счастья, – отвечает Стив. – Столько всего случилось, а все равно ты здесь, со мной.

Баки кивает. Теперь он чувствует мельчайшую ложь и недомолвки, но сейчас в его взгляде нет ничего, кроме бесконечного доверия и теплоты. А значит – так и есть на самом деле.


End file.
